A Predictable Story
by capitaogancho
Summary: After graduating, Beca and Chloe finally move in to share a domestic so called friendly life together. But living so close and sharing a bed gets complicated when feelings start to grow stronger. Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and English is not my first language, so let's not be dicks about it. Kidding. Please, correct me if I get anything wrong (I often mess similar words up and suck at gramma). Thanks, hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

"Beca, come on. Get dressed already, the girls are almost here!" Chloe shouts to the stairs, knowing very well that the other girl would be lying down on their bed, procrastinating as always.

"Remember me again who is coming" Beca yells back, after seconds spent on lifting her head of their really goddamned comfortable pillows

"You know, just Aubrey, Emily, Stacie and Fat Amy. Nothing to worry about."

The brunette groans. Sure. Nothing to worry about.

"And remember me again _why_ they are coming?" she mutters to herself, not expecting Chloe to hear, letting her so-heavy-head fall again.

"To visit us and our flat, dumbass" the ginger, who had silently climbed the stairs to their room, answers.

Beca's face is currently buried in a confusion of hair and pillows, her body is stretched on the bed, but she still couldn't reach anything near the end of it, the sight is kinda cute and funny at the same time. However Chloe limits herself to smile tenderly and roll her eyes.

"But we just moved in!" says the little one, rolling on bed and rising her arms in complaint "they could give us some space for, you know, settle down"

The truth is there was nothing to settle down at all. The whole place just already felt like home, for both of them. Beca likes it pretty much. She likes the living room with the fireplace, the balcony, and their room with a transparent roof, so they can see the stars at night. She specially likes sharing a bed, although the brunette would never say that out loud, nor she would say that the reason she doesn't want to see anyone right now is that she wants a calm and comfy Sunday with her best friend.

Alone.

"Becs, dear, it's been a month now. You can't hide yourself from the world any longer"

"Try me"

"Alright then, if you don't get this tiny butt of yours ready in five minutes I will tickle you until you pee yourself" says Chloe smirking in a maleficent way, and damn, Beca knows she means it.

"Okay, fine, FINE. No need for extreme acts you terrorist"

"Four minutes"

"Ugh, I hate you"

"That's definitely not what you said last night" Chloe winks and turns around, leaving the other one trying to understand why she's blushing so hard on that joke.

* * *

"You guys seriously sleep together?" Stacie seems positively shocked as she turns to Beca, mouthing an O

 _Oh shit.  
_

"I mean we can't say we didn't see it coming" she continues, looking sideways to Aubrey and smiling softly.

"Yeeeeah like those nights when Chloe broke into our room in the middle of the night to cuddle with Beca" Fat Amy reveals looking to the sheets doubtfully "those smell like sex"

"Jesus Christ, Amy, we don-''

"I knew you guys would be together by now. You owe me 5 dollars, Bree"

"No way Emily, there's no real proof "

By the time they left the room to continue the tour on their apartment Beca can pretty much feel _all_ of her blood on her face. It cost all of her word-limit-per-day (and believe, she has one) to explain she and Chloe were absolutely not together, and _Chloe_ didn't help AT ALL, just kept laughing as she stumbled and choked on her own words.

Of course she can't deny how they end up cuddling every night. Or how Chloe looks amazing right now on that new dress, but also looks amazing when they wake up in the early morning, or even when she is sleeping peacefully like she rather be there than anywhere else.

So she decides just not mention it.

The dinner seems to never end for Beca. Although Chloe is apparently having a really good time with the girls, so that was enough for Beca, and she is not mad… until Chloe tell that today is her day of washing the dishes.

" _Dude,_ what do you mean? There's literally _a mountain_ of them" Beca points to a little pile of dishes trying to express her indignation.

"Literally" Aubrey reinforces the smaller girl, sounding maybe a little bit sarcastic.

Beca narrows her eyes to the blonde.

"Becs" Chloe's calling her nickname catches her attention again. She leans closer to Beca and places her hand dangerously on Becas thigh, making the brunette gulp, the girl was always a motherfucking master on knocking her walls, and her laser defenses down "I washed them yesterday. Also I cleaned the whole apartment while you were busy sleeping. Come on, if you wash them now I will let you choose the movie of the Obligatory Movie Night for today. Will be less torturing for you that way, right?"

"Fine" Beca says quietly, looking to Chloe's warm hand placed on the end of her plaid skirt and felling the blush cover her cheeks again as she feels the warmth getting through her bare skin.

"You guys are so domestic"

"Yes, go Becs and obey your wifey"

"You guys shut up" she mutters while standing up and walking slowly towards the Everest of Dishes, feeling her legs slightly weak. Maybe she should eat more vegetables. Sure. That would do.

* * *

"Beca, what's wrong? Why are you moving so much? I can't sleep that way"

"Nothing"

"Spill it out"

"Indominus Rex" she mutters

Chloe turns on the bed to face a Beca looking at the rainy sky through the glass, looking rather scared.

"Sorry?"

"The fucking dinosaur, that is"

Chloe frowns as she remembers the white dinosaur from the Jurassic Park/ Jurassic World, whatever, the movie Beca had chosen for the night.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It will eat us all"

"Are you seriously scared? Beca that movie was kinda of boring, don't you think?"

"Don't you dare"

"Should I assume that Beca Badass Mitchell is scared of dinosaurs right now?" Chloe laughs at the younger girl.

Silence.

"Becs, they don't even exist!"

"Tell this to John motherfucking Hammond"

"John who?"

"Fucking T-Rex will see us through the glass right now, cuz is raining just like in the first movie"

Beca sees Chloe's eyebrows knitting together in that cute way, probably trying to decide if Beca was fooling her, if that was funny or if she should be worried.

Feeling the shame burn her body Beca closes her eyes. _Fucking dinosaurs_ , she thinks, why she had to be scare of them since child?

A thunder makes her heart jump and her body tremble.

"Tell you what" says Chloe sweetly "we can hide under our blanket. So the T-Rex won't see us. Will we?

Beca nods, still with her eyes closed. And then she feels Chloe's hand pulling their blanket over her head and pushing her body close.

"None of those Inimidonus Rex will spot us here" continues her, placing her arm around Beca's waist, who can't help but smile at the ginger trying to say it.

"Good night, Chlo"

"Good night, Becs" and she can feel Chloe smiling on her neck.

Maybe watching Jurassic World was not a bad idea at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Sorry, this chapter is a bit small. I promise to make it up later. Thank you guys for everything :]**

* * *

Chloe wakes up feeling a small body wrapped on her own and starts to wonder how all of that could possibly fit on such a tiny delicate body. How all the talent, as a singer and as music producer, how all that personality as an asshole but at the same time just a little girl scared of dinosaurs, how the beauty and all the strength could just fit there, inside her arms. And then, just like that, she is dragged to the memory of the retreat, inside the tent, when she was ready to let Beca know how she felt about her at the time (because surely she doesn't feel that way anymore. Was a stupid temporary crush, right?) before Beca shut her down.

Now, the girl was still in a serious relationship with _Jesse Swanson._ Chloe can't help but roll her eyes.

Stretching a little, Chloe grabs her phone and pauses for a moment to appreciate her background, a picture taken by the girls of she and Beca after the Worlds. The smaller one was hugging Chloe by the side. She had never seen Beca so happy.

"Becs" asks Chloe touching her hair, trying to wake the girl up the nicest way she can, not wanting to be punched in the face "Beca, you're a little bit late"

"Late?" Beca humbles, moving a bit forward, burying her head on Chloe's neck and taking a deep breathe against her hair, making her body react in a weird way.

"Are you smel…? Doesnt matter, yes, late. Seven minutes right now."

Beca moves faster than Chloe ever thought she was capable of.

"Fuck."

"Use condoms for that" She laughs, but stops right away when she notices the Beca getting undressed in front of her, which she had never done, living together or not.

Chloe just can't avoid her eyes making their way through Beca's body. Jesus Christ, that was so inappropriate right now.

Of course that in the beginning things were a bit weird. Sharing a bed, sharing a room, sharing a whole apartment, they had lived together at Barden but the Bellas were always around. Now are just she and Beca, and the silence that some nights settle between then slowly changed from awkward to a comfortable silence. She now would relate that silence to morning coffee and pancakes, warm nights, the smell of shampoo, kisses on the cheek and little talks before sleep. And she started to call those little things home.

But never getting undressed.

When Beca feels the other girl eyes on her, she turns to face a distracted Chloe, who smile awkwardly on being spotted staring and says that she, Beca, had surely changed since that last shower.

"Shut up" the brunette turns around again, hiding the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

"You won't even eat?" Chloe start to protest, seeing Beca running and packing her things to go.

"Super duper late, ginger"

"Never too late for your health care"

"Don't worry about my health. I'm going on a marathon just now" she laughs adorably and places a hurried kiss on Chloe's cheek like she does every day before going to work.

Maybe the girls were right. They are too domestic.

* * *

"Chloe? I'm home, it's not a burglar" Beca shouts to the whole apartment, not knowing where her friend would be.

"Beca! How was work today?" Chloe appears to briefly hug her.

"Oh fine, same thing as always" she says, taking off the hood, sounding indifferent.

"Really? Nothing new?" Chloe takes her things and puts on the table, turning Beca around and taking her jacket out as well.

"Not that I remember, oh wait, JUST FUCKING SIA SIGNED WITH US" she screams turning around in an excited jump, hugging a surprised Chloe, who almost fall on the ground.

"Beca, this is amazing! I am so proud of you" says Chloe hugging her tight and laughing heartily. "We should go out to celebrate tonight! I know a pretty amazing bar, even you gonna love it"

Beca pulls herself out of the hug and her grin fades a little when she looks up inches away of Chloe's face.

"Sorry, Chlo. Jesse just called me to have dinner with him"

Chloe's face falls for a second, then she smile again and takes hold of Beca's hand, dragging her over the sofa.

"At least watch some movie with me before?"

"Nooo, Chloe. You know how I hate movies" Beca groans pushing herself the opposite way.

"Pretty please. I just want to spend some time with you"

Puppy eyes.

 _Fucking goddamned puppy blue eyes._

Seeing Beca's hesitation Chloe decides to take advantage of it, she already noticed how weak the other girl is for a pleading Chloe. She never says no.

"Which movie do you think is not so predictable?" she asks, grinning so much Beca just sits down beside her, not able to look away.

"Chloe, they all are" she retorts.

"Come on, there must be one." Beca opens her mouth, but Chloe cuts it "and Game of Thrones is not a movie"

"Fine. Pirates of Caribbean"

Chloe's face falls for the second time that day "oh".

"What does this 'oh' and" she mimics Chloe's face dropping in exaggeration "even mean?"

"It's too long, I never make it through them"

"Well I never make it through your Dear John movies as well" Beca snorts "Besides, if it's long more time with me you have" she winks and take the TV control, making herself comfortable

Which actually means making herself near Chloe.

* * *

"Jack Sparrow is an asshole" a half sleep Chloe mutters on Beca's lap.

"Love it"

"That must be why you relate to him so much"

Beca chuckles

"You're too right for me to fight you"

* * *

"Chloe, I'm home, is not a rapist"

"How was dinner with Mr. Swanson?" a messy in a towel Chloe appears at the end of the stairs, smiling as always.

Then she notices Beca's red eyes. She feels her stomach drop.

"Oh dear, I'm going to put some clothes on, wait right there. "

After not even a minute, Chloe returns to find her friend sitting curled up on the sofa watching TV, but not actually paying attention on it.

"What happened, Beca?" She asks after seating beside her best friend and taking her hand, slowly stroking her thumb on it while watching her carefully "Did Jesse make anything?"

"Yes"

Chloe waits for more information that doesn't come.

"So…what he did?"

The answer comes slowly and her whole world seems to sink.

"He proposed"


	3. Chapter 3

A moment of shocked silence settles down.

Chloe's stomach drops and she try to contain the tears. That's it. She lost Beca, just like that. She would be moving soon from their brand new little flat, and Chloe would never even sleep with her again. No more of every single thing she could relate to home. Suddenly the apartment seems cold and unknown.

The feeling of loss makes a tight grip on her throat

"Oh. I'm so happy for you guys" she manages to say after a while staring at her, maybe trying to record every single detail and perpertuate her presence right there.

Beca finally looks at her, frowning slightly.

"Chloe, I said no"

The ginger blinks a few times, taken aback and fighting a weird feeling of hope and happiness she can't even understand right now. How can she be so selfish about her friend like that? She decides to brush it off, mad with herself.

"-said no? _Why did you do that_?" and she sounds a little bit harsh.

"You wanted me to say yes?" Beca mumbles, looking at the ground, acting like whatever Chloe wanted about marrying Jesse actually matters.

"No! I mean, I don't want anything. I'm just confused here. I thought you loved him" Chloe defends herself, placing her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Beca answers after an uncomfortable silence.

Chloe's face falls for a second, but Beca doesn't notice.

"So?"

"I don't even know ok!" Beca raises her hands into the air looking angry and Chloe is taken aback again "I just can't get married and move in with him and be Mrs Swanson. I like Beca Mitchell. And I it like here." She says the last part like a whisper. "Now I think I hurt him. I was so scared"

Chloe feels like Beca is about to cry, so she open her arms to allow the smaller girl in.

"Hey, hey, weirdo, calm down. Come here"

And as soon Beca's head rests on her chest, Chloe feels her heart soothes, as like the iron fist that squeeze her heart when Beca is sad had just disappeared.

But she feels the little girl sobbing and there's nothing left to do but hold her tight and never let her go.

In a way or another.

"Tell you what, Chloe" she humbles "we should go to that bar right now."

Chloe frowns pushing Beca so she can look at her face "Are you sure, babe?"

Beca offers a weak but still sweet smile to the word. "I'm sure. So go get your ass ready because I already am"

* * *

"How can I help you ladies tonight?" asks a really charming British waiter, who seems to be looking directly to Chloe as he speaks.

"The same, Dave."

"An, um, orange juice for me, dude" Says Beca, sounding harsh, so she can finally have Dave's attention.

He smirks at the order and Chloe does the same "Orange juice? Really? You come to a bar to drink juice" she says amused after Dave walks away.

"I hate alcohol culture" Beca mutters, making Chloe giggle.

"Well, I don't, kiddo"

And the giggles seems to be there to stay several drinks later.

The bar is actually a nice place, just as Chloe had said. There are good music playing, good looking people dancing, and their orange juice is actually great.

"Wanna dance?" a giggly drunk Chloe asks, taking Beca's hand, ready to drag her to the sea of people rubbing each other bodies together.

"I'm good, go on" she says brushing a disappointed Chloe off "Make good choices" she adds, smiling.

The place is great, but she was not in a good mood at all. Trying to distract herself, she takes a sip from Chloe's drink, looking around a little.

Beca can't stop thinking about Jesse, and what she might have done with heir relationship. _I'm so fucked up_ , she thinks, taking another sip and drawing her eyes to Chloe.

After maybe good minutes watching Chloe dancing in a mesmerizing way, Beca becomes aware of the tons of guys approaching the girl's dancing circle. And it's not like they were danger or anything, they were just dancing and having a good time, but still, Beca feels an insane urge to punch every one of them in the face.

Instead, she just stands up and approaches Chloe as well, feeling like a boy full of hormones.

"Heeeey Becs"

Chloe leans forward and Beca feels herself falter when Chloe's breathe hit hers, to brush it off she starts to dance, her body dangerously close to the ginger. and that seems to keep some of the dudes away, which makes Beca happy for apparently no real reason.

"It's really warm in here, don't you think?" the brunette gasps after a while.

"I like warm!" Chloe answers, getting even more close, Beca feels that maybe she will suffocate or even explodes as she feel the warmth burn her face and whole body.

 _Damn you, Chloe Beale._

* * *

"It's been a while you're not in a relationship" Beca notices the fact out loud while driving their way back home.

"Five years now" says Chloe, sounding hesitant in the passenger seat.

"Wow, why is that?" Beca looks to her friend in awe "you're too pretty to tell me no one is interested"

"I'm good the way I am." she answers quietly "But it's not like I haven't kissed or...else all this time. I go a lot to that bar."

Beca's involuntary grin fades.

"But you never ever spent a night out!"

"Well I can't leave your vulnerable little body to sleep alone, right?"

"Oh shut up, Beale. You're not a muscular body guard yourself"

Chloe giggles and rest her temper on Beca's shoulder "Seriously, I don't want you to sleep alone" she says under her breathe.

Beca slowly squeezes her friends hand.

"Me neither"

* * *

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Beca enters their room holding a yellow cup with hot chocolate to see Chloe wearing her extra sized sweatshirt.

"Mmmm, yes" Chloe giggles and get on her knees on the end of the bed as Beca approaches and stands in front of her, being actually on her size.

"Who gave you the right, Beale?" she places her hand on the sweatshirt bar, like she was going to take it off from Chloe. To be honest, she doesn't give a shit about Chloe wearing her shirt, Beca actually likes it, but she also likes to play hard.

"Is not like you don't wear mines."

"Too big"

"You love it" Chloe leans forward for a second, making Beca freeze, but then leans backwards again.

It takes more seconds to Beca's heart, which had just skipped a beat, go back to normal. "Why are you wearing this anyway? Your clothes are clean"

"None of your business"

"Oh it is. It's my shirt"

"My body"

"My shirt on your body"

"Want me to take it off?" Chloe asks provocative, placing her hand over Beca's and pulling the side of the sweatshirt a little, making Beca's hand brush on her just revealed bare skin.

"...keep it."

Chloe smiles without teeth "Thanks" and leans forward again, closing her eyes.

Beca suddenly can't move. She closes her eyes too while she feels Chloe's warm breath on her own again as well as the ginger hands on her waist as a support to not fall. Their bodies brush when finally Beca feels soft lips on her jaw.

She lets out her breath and open her eyes to see confused bright blue eyes staring at hers, still so close that both of them can barely breathe.

And just like that, in half a second, Chloe's lips are rubbing on hers, making Beca's legs weak again, but it ends as quickly as it had begun. With the drunken Chloe falling sleep forward, her body pressed against a red-almost-exploding Beca.

The brunette sighs heavily, because suddenly there's not enough air on the room. She places her… best friend on the bed and goes to the balcony, looking for some fresh air to breath while holding the memory of soft, warm lips on hers and the taste of liquor. All of that in just a little peck.

If the night goal was to forget about Jesse, it surely had worked.

Instead, now there is another thing stuck in her head.

Chloe's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe had arrived home from work a few minutes with a terrible headache (guess that the screams and shouts of the children she was currently teaching contributed to that), when she hears the front door slamming and some noise amusingly similar to a dinosaur shriek.

She walks slowly to the corridor that leads to the front door, watching a frustrated Beca fighting against her jacket, mumbling and grunting.

"Who's there? Is it a serial killer? A kidnapper? Sounds like an angry troll" Chloe calls, resting on the wall and smiling.

Beca turns around letting her arms fall with a half undressed jacket. Her face is doing the boring frustrated resting face again, which makes Chloe laugh. God she is adorable.

"Sorry. It's just me. Fire and death."

Chloe chuckles. Adorable angry Chihuahua.

"Easy there, Smaug, you're more like a hobbit" she says, getting closer and taking her jacket off easily, adding a wink "I'm so good at getting you undressed. I should do it more."

In other times maybe Beca would have laughed and continued with the flirty jokes. But last night's memory was still fresh on her mind, not that she kept thinking about it every break she had on work, so everything she does is blush hard and choke.

"So what's wrong?" asks Chloe, squeezing her shoulder softly in comfort.

"Just Sia being a pain in the ass" Beca mumbles, looking at the ground while Chloe takes her hand, heading to the kitchen.

"What an ungrateful little thing you are!" laughs Chloe, being the little ball of sunshine she is.

"Oh, fuck off"

"Wow, harsh" Chloe just grins , because, honestly, it's just Beca being rude and complaining about every single thing "Well, there's pancakes for dinner! I guess I can form a smiling face on them for you"

"I just… let's just go to bed, will we?" she says, still not looking Chloe in the eyes.

The ginger is now worried. Of course Beca always complain, but there's a behavior she had hardly seen, the constant frowned eyebrows and all the not looking in the eye stuff. And going to bed before dawn and refusing her pancakes? Something is actually wrong.

"It's still seven, Becs, you never go to bed that early. Won't you work on some mixes or anything?"

"Not today" she replies to the ground, wrinkling her nose.

Chloe hesitates.

"Fine, I'll just work on some choreography for the kids and catch up with you later, alright?"

"Right"

After Beca leaves, Chloe take her notebook on her hands and open it.

She was probably having a bad day, Chloe knew that the girl had not slept well last night, and the ginger feels a little guilty about it, and she still has to deal with the new pressure working with a demanding Sia and add this to the whole thing happening with Jesse, Beca must be feeling crushed.

And there is still the kiss, Chloe was drunk enough to feel brave, not to forget the whole night. She feels the blush on her cheeks and thinks that hopefully Beca blamed all the episode on the alcohol.

Chloe sighs, realizing she can't pay even a slight amount of attention on her work right now. She drops the notebook and climbs the stairs, crawling on the bed where Beca is lying on her stomach, the usual head-buried-and-members-stretched-everywhere position. She laughs softly and passes one of her legs over Beca's body, sitting on her back. She feels the girl startling with the contact.

"Smaug needs a back rub right now." It's not even a question

Chloe receives a groan in complaint, muffled by the bed.

As soon as her hands starts to travel on Beca's back she can sense her body getting tense and still like a bloody statue.

"You know it doesn't work if you get that tense."

And she squeezes sensible and hard places, undoing the knot on the girl's shoulder, the way she knows Beca secretly likes.

When Beca's body is slowly relaxing over the massage she suddenly feels Chloe hands slip under her shirt and rub her bare skin gently. Chloe's actually warm hands feels like cold on her body apparently on fire. That and the feeling of Chloes thighs around her give her aggressive shivers.

An almost inaudible moan escapes her mouth, and before both of the can realize what just happened Chloe's phone rings.

The ginger gets off Beca and grabs her phone on the nightstand next to the bed. Without looking to the call ID she picks it up."Hi?"

"Hey, Chloe! Thanks for picking up, it's Jesse. How you doing?"

"Jesse?" she looks at Beca, who lift her head and mouths a no. Chloe sighs silently "I'm doing good, and you?"

"Fine, I guess." She can hear he sigh too on the other side of the line and she feels pity. Jesse is a hell of a good guy who loves Beca, he doesn't deserve such a mess on their relationship "You know about Beca?" he asks weakly "She is not answering my calls since last night, I'm worried, is she there?"

She can sense the hurt on his voice.

"She's lying on bed right now" It's not really a lie.

"That way?" he asks referring about how Beca lays.

"Yes, that way."

Another sigh and a soft laugh.

"Okay, tell her I wanna talk and also that I love her and I am sorry for scaring her"

"I'll tell her"

"Thanks, man"

Chloe put the phone down and looks to a quiet Beca.

"Well, what the heck, Beca? Why don't you answer his calls?" she asks, giving Beca a feeble kick. The girl slowly rolls to lay on her back and face Chloe, who assumed the position with crossed arms and furrowed eyebrows.

Beca stares Chloe's bright blue eyes for maybe too long, and then her gaze slips to the girl's lips, she bites her own, remembering the taste of it. The answer that escapes from her mouth surprises both of them.

"I am thinking about breaking up with Jesse"

 _Am I?_

And she is. The Marry Me Question had to happen to Beca realize she is not actually happy with Jesse. Alright, she has loads of fun when she is with him, and she likes and cares about him a lot, but more like her best pal, nothing more. Besides, when she think about marrying someone all that comes to mind is waking up with pancakes, kisses before going to work, telling is not a burglar when she arrives home to receive a hug and have her jacket undressed, back rubs and night talks looking to the sky. I mean, she can't stand to think she wouldn't have all of that for the rest of her life.

"I mean, I am already married with you" she says, trying to make a joke of it.

"We are not married!" Chloe blushes.

"Dude, we are a little married"

"Ok, fine, we are."

"So, that way I won't be cheating on you"

"Beca, can you please stop kidding about this right now? Because to finish your four years relationship is hella serious"

Beca grunts, pressing her hands on her face.

"I should have never adulted"

Chloe rolls her eyes:

"Are you ok?"

"This will hurt him so much"

"You should talk to him and try to figure it out"

"Maybe tomorrow" she says rolling on her stomach again "I just want to be with you now" it comes out so low and muffled that she expects Chloe not to hear it.

"Sorry?"

"Said I just want to watch kung fu now"

Chloe frowns and laughs softly, _well that is news_ , she thinks.

"I think we might have Kung Fu Panda, weirdo" she replies, dragging Beca by her arm, forcing her to get out of the bed and head to the movie room.

"Whoa. Changed my mind, want to sleep."

"Now you'll watch it with me"

" _Dude._ "

"Now"

Beca stumbles on the final step of the stairs and fights to stand straight while Chloe just loses it and start laughing "Nice parkour, Mitchell. Now stop being such a badass rad sport lover. Po is waiting us"

"I don't want to watch a freaking Panda fighting freaking kung fu" she says, but then stops and raises her eyebrows "why does this actually sound fun?"

"Told ya"

"What's next? Watch penguins fight crimes?"

"You know there's a movie about it, right?"

"Disney" Beca snorts shaking her head in disapproval.

"It's dreamworks"

"Same" she says, shrugging "We should watch something like The Terminator or anything as badass as me. Maybe khaleesi killing more people"

"No violence"

"Oh, because a Panda beating people's asses is _not_ violence"

Later Chloe had to take a secret snapchat of Beca totally losing her shit over the movie.

"Such a badass you are" she giggles, kicking gently the small body on the other side of the sofa. And without warning, Beca grabs a pillow and attacks Chloe, who was innocently lying down totally unprepared and try to scream "unfair!" while Beca gets on top of her and try to asphyxiate her with the pillow, laughing hard of the ginger's despair.

Finally, when Beca gets weak of laughing, Chloe manages to hold her wrists and the girl falls over her, body pressed against her own, head on her neck, still laughing of Chloe's face.

Definitely she couldn't live without that. Neither could Chloe.

She doesn't need marriage, because she already has a home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late and everything. Also forgive me if I get anything wrong on this one and something is inaccurate, not a expert. Thank you for all the support. Hope you enjoy xx.**

* * *

Chloe grabs Beca's favorite mug and fill it up with capuccino, she yawns, thinking about her latest dream where a panda fighted a penguin for Beca's heart, who kept screaming something about not wanting to go out with Disney characters. She shakes her head, her mouth curving a little.

When Beca's mug is finally filled, she drags herself lazily up the stairs. Don't misunderstand her, differently from anyone she loves mornings and waking up for a fresh day, but right now is _freaking five am_ , and even though she always leaves for work after the other girl, today Beca has an early appointment in another city and she needs to be awake early enough to make it on time.

The ginger gets on the room and sits beside Beca, on the empty space her body provides near her belly when she is curled up like that.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, ma'am. I would say the sun is shining, but that would be a lie"

Beca doesn't move.

"Come on, Yoda, you have an important meeting today." Chloe rubs her arm gently.

The girl doesn't even flinch, but Chloe know she is awake. She smiles, her hand traveling towards the brunette's hips

"Beca. I will tickle you"

"Awake I am" humbles Beca, not opening her eyes "What time is it?"

"Five a.m. now"

The shorter girl freezes. Open both eyes and stares at Chloe, breathing heavily like a dragon ready to spill fire.

"I'll fucking kill you all" she closes her eyes again shaking her head slightly

"I'll provide a swear jar when you come home today"

"Don't you dare" she rolls and opens one eye, looking at Chloe "Why are you awake anyway?"

"Well someone has to wake you up, provide you coffee and hug you good luck" she says sweetly getting up

"What would be of me if it wasn't for you, again?"

"An unemployed, at least"

"So thank you for keeping me sad and tired, I mean, employed"

"You forgot for keep you eating" Chloe hits her knees, playfully..

"I could do without that"

"Sure, ok. What about my coffee?"

"You got me there" Beca sits up slowly and takes her Game of Thrones mug from Chloe's hand, taking a sip and humming about how good it is.

"So straight up!" Chloe claps her hands, making Beca jumps and looks at her like she is a crazy psychopath "I've already packed your things and set a playlist on your iPod. Your headphones are on your backpack. You just need to take a shower and have breakfast"

"Thanks, mum" she mutters.

Chloe go downstairs again, proud with herself, and sits at the table. She is followed by a sleepy Beca in her Batman pajamas. She sits in front of her and offers a slight smile, leaning forward eagerly.

"So which pancake flavor we have for today?"

Chloe face falls "Oh, sorry Becs, there's no pancakes today. It's bacon"

Beca sniff the air and gives her a wide smile that makes her stomach turn.

"It's fine, Chlo. Bacon is my favorite kind of love anyway"

And Chloe finds it cute how Beca is acting all positive with her, even though they are awake like five in the morning. She smiles broadly and offers the plate to Beca, who says something like "hello there, husbands"

Chloe laughs and a short amount of time after, Beca is leaving, not before a hug and a worried ginger giving her jacket and a hood, because is freaking cold outside.

* * *

When Chloe arrives from work at five, shuddering with the cold, she is surprised by a bored Jesse playing on his phone outside their apartment door. She clears her throat giving him a weird look.

Jesse looks up and blush "Oh, Chloe" he stands up, cleaning his clothes with his hand and smiling "I was hoping to wait here till Beca comes back from work?"

He makes the puppy face and she sighs, feeling sorry for him "Sure, she just texted me saying she is heading back. Let's come in, it's cold here. I can make us some hot chocolate"

And they sit there, under blankets, talking about Beca, laughing occasionally because the girl is the dork of their lives and none of them can live without her. But when this starts to sink in, Chloe smile fades and becomes a grimace, because she can't live without her, but Beca would occasionally leave sometime, marrying with Jesse or any other guy she would meet any time. She can bump into someone right now at work and the next thing they know she is getting hitched on Vegas, moving in with the love of her life and Chloe would be left behind, and sure she couldn't bear it.

That's why she holds up her fake smile and the knot on her throat get tighter and tighter when Jesse starts to talk about his plains for them. Living together and getting a puppy, even knowing Beca doesn't like dogs the same way she doesn't like movies, and having the life he dreamed of to share it with Beca.

And all Chloe can think is that Jesse dreams with a life and wants to share it with Beca, and it is the opposite to her, because Chloe's dream life is with Beca, she is living it, she doesn't need to get anywhere and share it with her.

She smiles weakly to Jesse as he talks, while thinking that she can't stand there for much longer, and it's a damn relief when her phone rings.

"Excuse me" she says, getting up and grabbing her phone on the kitchen table, half expecting it would be Beca. However she doesn't recognize the number on the screen.

" _Chloe Beale?"_ the woman in the other line quickly cuts Chloe attempt to speak.

"It's me" she replies, sensing her muscles getting tense as she waited the woman voice the reason of the call.

And she feel them collapse when the woman finally speaks, she holds on the table and gasps, getting a piece of paper with her hands shaking "Say it again" her voice cracks, holding the pen on the paper and start to write down the hospital address.

" _Sorry"_ the woman says " _You're her emergency number, can you call her relatives? I am really sorry"_ and hangs up

Feeling her whole body shake and her lungs burn tight, Chloe starts to pack her things as quick as she can, filling up her backpack with some clothes, blankets and Beca's teddy bear named Mr Wolf. Finally getting her phone again to text Beca's parents as fast as her trembling hands allowed her to.

"Hey! Chloe? Hello? What's happening? Are you leaving?"

 _Crap, Jesse._

"Jesse, I need you to drive us to San Diego right now" she says to her backpack, not wanting to look at him.

"San Diego? Chloe _what?"_

She turns around and takes a deep breath.

"Beca got involved in an accident on the road, she's on this hospital" Chloe hands the paper to a shocked Jesse and watches his face as the information sinks in.

"Accident? But…is she ok?"

"They didn't give me that." she sighs "Can we just go now?"

"Yeah… sure, I'll, yes, ok"

Chloe closes her eyes momentarily, trying to control herself and the beating of her heart. She dries her sweating hands on the sweater and follow Jesse outside

 _This can't be happing_

* * *

Tense is not enough to describe the trip to San Diego, Chloe kept checking her phone waiting for news, and apart from Beca's parents no one had texted or called. Jesse was nervous and kept screaming and honking to other cars. When they reached near the entrance of the city they spotted a nasty accident on the other road, a truck and a bus had totally smashed a car between them.

"Fuck"

Jesse was right. Fuck. That was Beca's car.

* * *

They reach the hospital four hours later. Chloe is on verge of tears and Jesse is so anxious he keeps walking around the waiting room. The silence seems to scream so much that Chloe's head is about to explode, she can't deal with that. She just can't. She should go right now, She should leave Beca. That is too much. And when she is about to do it her phone alarm vibbrates to tell her that Beca would be close to take a nap right now on their previous universe, and Chloe should stop her or she would wake up in the middle of the night and not be able to sleep properly.

She stares at her background picture and realizes she can never leave that smile behind.

Beca's parents make it one hour later, they run to Chloe, hugging her and crying on her shoulder, saying they saw the accident on the road and that they are so worried. Chloe can't stand more of the burning feeling on her inside and let the tears make it through her cheeks.

Mr. Mitchell is talking to Jesse and Chloe is holding Beca's mother hand when a doctor walks towards them. The four of them get on their feet, looking at him frightened.

"I'm going to be straightforward here" he says "Beca Mitchell is in a complicated state right now. She got here conscious but went out after that. She's on the ICU getting a blood transfusion before heading to surgery at midnight."

And with that, Beca's mother breaks again. The doctor gives them a pity look and says he will keep them informed about the situation.

Jesse, who is standing quiet at the corner quickly finds a glass of water and hands it to Beca's mother. Chloe holds her arms and sits her down while Mr. Mitchell gives them a tired but thanking look "I'll book a hotel for us" it comes out from his mouth as a murmur.

"I'll stay here" says Chloe with a weak voice "I have some blankets and clothes. I'll keep you guys up when the surgery ends"

Both of them nod and Jesse says he will stay there as well during the surgery.

That would surely be a long night.

* * *

 **This chapter is about Beca and Chloe realizing they can't live without each other. Hopefully, if Beca makes it without any consequences things will get better between them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So, i read on internet that ginger means a redhead with no soul. That's funny omg**

* * *

The surgery takes place in the middle of the night, which is wonderful, giving the fact that what Chloe needs most is to get some sleep, but, oh, forget about it, who needs to sleep? Not a tense Chloe curled up in the waiting seat under blankets, cringing whenever Jesse snores particularly loud for sure.

 _How the hell can the boy even sleep that calmly when his freaking girlfriend is passing through a freaking surgery?_

However, her eyes are falling heavy hours later when she hears footsteps. Chloe opens her eyes wide immediately, when she realizes it is Beca's doctor, she gets up so quickly she drops the blankets and Mr. Wolf from her lap.

The doctor gives her a tired smile and approaches.

Chloe can actually hear her heart beating on her ears; she wouldn't be surprised if it wakes Jesse up right now. Her stomach hurts when she thinks about Beca being on a risky surgery, maybe feeling pain. It hurts so much to think that something could have gone wrong. And that's all she can think within the infinitely long seconds that takes the doctor to reach her.

Her hands get sweaty and her breath gets heavy as the doctor stops in front of her and gives her a worried look.

"You look like someone who needs to get some sleep" he says "would it help if I say the surgery went well and Ms. Mitchell is back to ICU to stay in observation?"

Chloe releases her breath; she didn't even notice she had been holding it. "Can I visit her?"

"Sorry, tomorrow morning just family is allowed."

"But I am family! We live together for Christ sake."

He scratches his beard, pensive. "Well if you are married we can let you in"

She's taken aback, opening her mouth but not saying anything.

"Wait, what? No, I am her fiancée, me!" Chloe turns to find an awaken Jesse with his hand placed on hand on his chest.

The doctor looks at him and then back to Chloe, looking confused. He raises his eyebrows to the sight of an angry Chloe with her hands on her hips, indignant. "Stop right there, Jesse. She didn't say yes!"

"Oh, but she will" Jesse stands up, showing how taller he was.

"You don't know that!" Chloe takes a step toward the guy, trying to show she is not intimidated and she will definitely not give up.

"What I know is that she is _my_ girlfriend and _I am_ the one who has to visit her. You don't love her more than I do!"

 _Is that so?_

"Well, I am the one who lives with her!" she takes another step.

"That will change in a minute"

Chloe falters and takes a step back this time, feeling her eyes burning and her hands turning into fists, she cringes, preparing for a fight, when the doctor puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Guys, this is a god damn hospital." He says, stern and angry "You can decide who gets the girl later, but none of you can visit her for now"

Jesse and Chloe look at each other for almost a minute until he turns his back, shaking his head. Thanks doctor, the tension just got solid now.

* * *

It was already afternoon when the doctor allowed family outsiders to visit Beca, and of course, due Chloe's infinitely bad luck, she was out getting everyone coffee when that happened.  
Now she is walking as fast as she can without anyone giving her dirty looks, holding Mr. Wolf with both hands, a nervous smile on her face. She stops outside Beca's room and look through the little window at the door, noticing that, like always, Jesse reached her first.

But she doesn't care much this time, all she can see is Beca's face. She has some bruises and dressings here and there and doesn't look really happy as she listens not so attentively to Jesse. Chloe notices a sigh and she knows Beca is bored.

No, not only bored, something is upsetting her. Chloe knits her eyebrows together, but then the other girl sees her, and in that moment both of their expressions softens at the same time, and none of them do anything. They just remain still, staring. Jesse keeps talking and Beca keeps nodding, never looking away from Chloe.

She has no idea why Beca is gazing so intensively and what is she thinking, but she can't look away either. She sees Beca biting her lip and blushes. Finally, not knowing how to deal with the situation, she squeezes Mr. Wolf and lifts it until her chin.

Beca tries to suppress a laugh, smiling and shaking her head.

Jesse stops on his tracks and look behind his back. His face falls when he sees Chloe, so he stands up, says something to Beca and leaves, giving Chloe a angry look after opening the door "All yours" he says.

She stands there for a second, thinking about Jesse jealous behavior, _well who cares,_ she shudders and enters the room to find Beca in a bad mood again. She is half laying half sitting on the bed, wearing a very large hospital gown for her tiny body. She looks at Chloe with the resting face.

"Hey there, grumpy donkey! How you doing today?"

"Oh you know, just another wonderful day in paradise, having fun insanely, can't you see?"

Differently of Jesse, Chloe abstain herself of the chair and sits beside Beca on the bed, smiling bright "Mr. Wolf missed you" she hands the bear to Beca, who doesn't look at him, instead she looks at Chloe, tilting her head a little, thoughtful.

"Hi Mr. Wolfy" she finally says.

"I'll never understand this name, he is a bear"

"Once I had a dog called duck" Beca replies like this explained everything.

"Well, that's so you" Chloe laughs "Won't you pet him?"

Finally the girl looks down to the teddy wolf-bear and slowly reaches it with her right hand, placing it on her lap and keeping her hand on his nose, clumsy.

"You're not right handed" the redhead notes.

"Seems like my left hand died"

"What?"

"It's broken"

"Oh" Chloe's face drops and she blinks a little, biting her lip.

Mr. Wolf falls from Beca's clumsy hand.

"I'm pathetic" she mutters

"Look, Becs, I know you're frustrated, but see, you're alive! You gave Mr. Wolf a heart attack I swear, if you ever do this again I will freaking end you before the reaper comes collect your poor sou-"

"-can you turn of the light? It is so bright it's hurting me"

Chloe stands up and turn the lights off, letting only the soft morning light enters the room. She comes back and watches Beca breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"I don't want to lose you, Becs" she murmurs, sitting by her side again "Not for a stupid accident, not for a stupid boyfriend"

"I don't wanna leave"

And it occurs to Chloe that she doesn't say she _won't_ leave. She says she doesn't want to.

They fall in silence and none of them seems to notice Chloe's taking hold of Beca's hand and playing with it slowly, or Beca turning her hand and following Chloe's moves with her fingers. For a moment she forgets about the whole accident and Jesse's thing, she is home now, home is Chloe's hand, the smell of her shampoo and Mr. Wolf. She lets herself smile a little.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe finally asks, sighing.

"Mmm, everything hurts, specially my arm, but considering everything I guess I am just fine"  
Chloe tightens her lips in a line and breathe deeply, looking down to Beca's good arm, her fingers make their way through her skin, touching bruises and wounds absently.

Beca reaches her hand and hold it tight this time "hey" she calls, making a teary Chloe look up "I'll be just fine again, okay?"

She nods and Beca gives her a weak smile and roll her eyes "Don't be such a drama queen, I am just sad because wish I had a fucking TV, or my headphones"

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know, I didn't exactly search for them in the car you know?" she says sarcastically. Chloe is about to continue with the sarcastic mood she loves so much when Beca groans.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"My head, It's... it's really hurti-ouch!"

She tries to place her hands on her head but fails, like she had no coordination at all, tears comes to her eyes as everything seems to get blurry. Beca can swear her whole skull is going to divide in half. The pain is so excruciating she feels herself trying to breath but not getting anything.

"Chloe" she mumbles seeking with her good hand for the redhead. She feels a tight grip on her hand and a shout calling for the nurse.

" _Oh shit"_ is the last thing she thinks before everything goes black again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe haven't worked for more than a week now. Luckily, the substitute teacher would gladly take her shifts and her boss understands Chloe's needs to be home to take care of Beca, although he mentioned that Jesse could take care of her few times. But no, she's the one who _has_ to take care of Beca, she's the one who lives with her and always took care of her before. She, Chloe, never Jesse.

And never would be.

That's why, ignoring Beca's complaints and allegations that she was just fine by herself, Chloe is helping the girl to dress up her pajamas. Trying to ignore the feeling of her bare skin brushing on the other girl's. Trying to ignore the soft blush on Beca's cheeks. Trying to ignore the amount of pale skin exposed.

She would never look too much, or she would end up just losing her mind.

"I think we are okay" she mutters when they finish dressing up.

Beca rolls her eyes, but Chloe can see a trace of a smile on her face "We always are, Chlo. Want to put me on bed as well?" she jokes, opening her arms like a kid supposed to be lifted up. And for her surprise, Chloe actually approached, hugging her briefly but then lifting her in the air.

Beca immediately places her legs around her waist and gasps an "Idiot" under her breath.

Chloe chuckles and for a second, Beca can feel the girl holding her tighter, making her stomach flips in a weird, but not totally new, way. But then it's gone and she is on the bed. She sighs when Chloe cover her with the blankets

"Not complaining, but complaining, when I will get my life back?"

"Beca," Chloe replies patiently, laying down by her side "you had a head trauma; you need to get some rest for a while. Okay?"

"I already rested enough." Beca is conscious of how much she sounds like a little kid right now.

"Just a little more"

"Fine"

"Come here, grumpy"

And Beca goes, because just after the accident, something changed: she just _can't_ stand being away from Chloe anymore, and even though the whole take care thing is too extreme, Beca kinda likes it. She likes the attention and, surprisingly, she likes too much of the body contact, and that's probably why she leans closer, the two of them sharing the same pillow and the same blanket, both looking up to the sky.

"Do you know any constellations?" Chloe whispers, not averting her gaze.

"Nope, what about you?"

"Not at all" they laugh softly.

"But, if you look from a certain angle," whispers Beca, raising her hand like she was drawing on the sky "that bunch there surely looks like a poop."

Chloe can't help but laugh audibly. The other girl is such a dork. What she does not notice though, is how Beca's eyes had averted from the sky and are now watching her, careful to not miss a bit of movement, taking it all in like she should rather to stare nothing else than her. She watches her eyes squeeze shut, the little wrinkles near them, her nose furrowing and finally, her mouth drawing a grin so wide and bright it could change lives.

And Chloe's heart skips a beat when she feels warm soft lips staying protractedly on her cheek. She's so shocked she doesn't open her eyes while she gasps for air and feels her body getting insanely hot.

She doesn't even know why she is reacting this way, maybe because that never happened. The kisses were always from Chloe, the tight side hug always came from her, the affection and love acts, the back rubs and random gifts were always from her.

When she finally turns her body to face Beca, she doesn't quite know what is happening, but decides she doesn't want to figure it out right now, she just leans in, hugging the girl by her waist, and fits her head on Beca's neck, placing a soft kiss there, because she wants to let Beca know, but know what exactly none of them could figure it out.

However, it all didn't mattered right now. It just felt so warm and right, like the smell of coffee and the felling of chocolate melting in your mouth. Chloe could bet kissing Beca must feel the same way, she catches herself thinking about it.

Suddenly, Chloe knows what she wants to let Beca know every time she places a little kiss on her face, every time she makes her coffee and pancakes, every time she cuddle up and gives her a back rub. She wants Beca to know how hopelessly, desperately and deep in love she is.

And it becomes hard to breath.

The air slowly comes back when Beca starts do ramble around something really random, like they do every night. Their little talks would usually be about dumb and silly things, but sometimes they would be deep and meaningful. This night, however, they just talk about the form of a pretzel and what if pizza came squared.

Already late in the night, when Beca is slowly stroking her hair and her breathing gets heavy, she hears an almost inaudible "I love you, Chlo" whispered under her breath, and Beca seems surprised when Chloe whisper a "I love you too, Becs" back.

* * *

Beca finally goes back to work, almost a week later. She comes home and happily shouts an "I'm home, it's me, Beca, not an alien" to the whole house while she makes her way to the living room, but Chloe isn't there. Jesse is.

"Hey Becaw." he says, getting up of the sofa and going for a hug "How was work?"

"Fine" she mutters, looking around and spotting Chloe behind them, leaning against the kitchen wall, looking upset. Their eyes meet and Chloe sighs heavily while approaching her.

"You always forget" she humbles, her fingers meeting briefly Beca's neck before she takes her jacket off.

"Right. Sorry"

She feels Jesse touching her wrist and look back at him agai.

"Can we talk on your room?"

There he is, making himself at home.

"uh- yes, sure"

* * *

Chloe takes a deep breath and watches them climbing the stairs to _their_ room. She throws herself on the couch, thinking about watching Mean Girls while they are upstairs, but decides against it. She would make Beca's favorite pancakes and show Jesse what he could never do for the girl.

Ok, it is a bit mean and competitive from her, but she doesn't give a damn anymore.

However, when she is climbing the stairs to call them to eat pancakes, she stops abruptly on her tracks when she hears Jesse's voice.

"-believe you too sleep together," he says and Chloe can sense bitter on his voice "Anyway, I've been searching for an apartment, Becs, I think it's time for you to move in with me."

Chloe stop breathing.

"What, leave Chloe?"

"Oh and here we go again about _Chloe_. She's not your boyfriend Beca, but she's always trying to steal you from me " he sighs "Come home with me , we can have dogs, cuddle while watching movies every night after work-"

"-that's what you want! You never bothered to ask what I want."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I don't want to leave this place, it's my home"

"Beca, it's been barely two months you've been living here."

"But it's already my home, I can't leave."

"OK, if the problem is the place, maybe I can move in with you here."

Chloe gets messed up thinking about Beca living there without her, but with Jesse. She can't stand the possibility of Jesse sleeping on her side of the bed, having the dumb talks with Beca and looking up to the stairs. She can't stand the possibility of Beca coming home from work to _him_.

"-what? Jesse, are you even listening to yourself?" Beca seems mad, her voice getting louder, and it brings a smile to Chloe's face "This is Chloe's place and mine. Our place. You can't just move in and kick her butt out or whatever"

"So, _it is_ about Chloe." Jesse's voice rises as well "You know what Beca, maybe you should _fuck_ her, you too"

"Don't be a fucking asshole, Jesse!" Beca is screaming and Chloe can almost imagine her hands turning into little fists of rage.

"If you don't want to be with me you should just say it!"

"Fine!" Beca shouts even louder, and Choe's heart start beating faster "I don't want to be with you. Can you please leave now?"

A deadly silence fell upon them, and Chloe just has time to get the hell out of the way when an angry Jesse comes down the stairs, almost pushing her aside.

She stands there for a few seconds, trying to register what just happened. Finally, when she hears a grunt coming of the room, she climbs the rest of the stairs to find Beca sitting on the bed with angry tear on her eyes.

Chloe approaches carefully and sits in front of her, pulling her close in a tight hug.

Beca's first thought is to push Chloe away, because she is so angry, she's so done with all that bullshit, but when she feels the girl's warm hands on her face she softens immediately, letting Chloe hug her and kiss her face until the tears disappear.

"I hurt him so much" her voice comes out muffled by Chloe's collarbone.

"It's not your fault" she says, pushing Beca softly, enough to face her. Her fingertips traveled by her hair in an easy and familiar way, pushing the strands from her face. Not being able to avoid anymore, Beca finally meets her gaze and Chloe just notices how vulnerable the girl looks, as like all of her walls, walls that she has been knocking down since the activities fair, had finally fallen down. She is almost sure she can see Beca's soul reflected on her eyes, her eyebrows are knitted together and Chloe absently runs her fingers slowly on her cheeks, cleaning away the trace of tears.

She watches a soft blush rising up Beca's neck when her gaze falls inevitably to Chloe's parted lips, she breaths heavily through her own and feels like her body is going to explode when Chloe licks her own lips quickly.

Something really bad is going to happen if she doesn't kiss Chloe right now.

So she does, her finger find the way to the ginger's hair, touching every inch of skin until the way there, not looking away from the bright blue eyes and dilated pupils. She feels the girl shivering with the touch.

Feeling her insides burn, she pulls Chloe's head, making their lips finally collide, but everything she can do is gasp on them, shocked by how soft they are.

Chloe is gentle; her arms pull Beca's hips until she is on her lap, her fingers finding their way to her arm while she just breathes on Beca's lips, and the shorter girl feels whole body on fire with the feeling of Chloe's lips just brushing on hers, until they embrace each other again.

Chloe tastes like pancakes, of course she does, since pancakes are Beca's favorite thing. She grips tightly on Chloe's hair when her tongue slips to her inferior lip and suspires. Before she knows, Chloe is on top of her, her fingers still travelling through her skin, burning at the touch, leaving traces of fire.

She kisses Chloe passionately. She kisses Chloe like she is going to war to never return, she kisses Chloe until everything feels numb. She kisses Chloe until that if anyone asks her what is 1+1 right now she would answer _Chloe._

But it is never enough.

And she should have known kissing Chloe would be her favorite thing. She should have known everything led to that moment since Chloe walked on her shower. She should have known that she never had the burning feeling and the excitement on her stomach when she touches Chloe bare skin inside her shirt with Jesse.

She should have known she doesn't belong anywhere else.

"Beca…"

But she places her thumb on Chloe's lips "Don't say anything" she whispers.

And occurs to Chloe she would never do anything else from what Beca wants her to do.

* * *

 _So guys, this can possibly be the last chapter, sorry if you feel like I rushed it or something. But if it is the case, just want to thank you for all the support and reviews. Love you xx_


End file.
